


Temporary Flicker of Hope

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: I've had a thought for a while that the girl behind "Temporary Fix" by One Direction also Inspired Flicker. This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone any actions that take place in this story. Also, every character besides Niall/mentions of One Direction are original characters. Any and all of Niall’s friends are made up by me and aren’t based on anyone the real Niall knows.

I have about a month off from touring and writing, so I am trying to make the most of it. I just touched back down in London and I’m headed out to a pub with my friends. At least if I’m hungover, the jet lag won’t bother me.

Where ya at? I receive a text from my friend, Danny, and let him know I’m on my way. I toss on a hat since I’m sure I look like a wreck, just coming off the plane and all and head to the pub. I see him wave me over and I see new faces. A few new faces, actually. “Niall, this is my friend from work, Sam, and his girl, Hannah. Peter you remember, or you should anyway since you’ve thrown up in his bathroom, and his new girlfriend, Ophelia.”

I shake everyone’s hand to introduce myself but I can’t stop myself from looking at Hannah a bit longer. God, she’s absolutely stunning. She shakes my hand and her big brown eyes light up as she says “Big fan.” The others teasing her (and me), telling me about how she listens to One Direction all the time. I have to admit, I can’t help but smirk. “Oh yeah? What’s your favorite song?”

She smiles, clearly not intimidated by the taunts. “I love Last First Kiss. It’s my favorite.” I smirk, “Might have to play it for you sometime then.” Danny shakes his head and laughs at me. He knows me well enough to know I’m flirting with her, even if the others are oblivious to it. Her boyfriend is turned away from her, talking to Peter and I can just tell that he doesn’t give her what she needs. Not like I can, anyway.

I clear my throat, trying to get the group’s attention. “So, first rounds on me, lads. Can someone help me carry the drinks over?” I ask, but look directly at Hannah, wanting her to volunteer. I think she gets the idea because she complies. I order everyone’s drinks at the bar and turn to her. “So, you and Sam, huh?” She nods, “Yep, my boyfriend.”

I shrug, “You know, if you ever wanted someone better, I’m around.” She scoffs at me, “What do you mean by better? I have a great boyfriend who treats me well.”

“I’ve travelled around the world,” I tell her, “I’ve gotten to know lots of different people and I have a way of knowing when someone’s putting on a front. He might be great in the boyfriend department, but I can tell you’re missing something in the bedroom. And I’ve had… a bit of practice in that area. I know I can satisfy whatever craving it is he’s not feeding you.” I smirk.

Hannah grabs a few of the beers and rolls her eyes, “You are pretty full of yourself, aren’t you, Niall? And it seems you don’t know people quite as well as you think you do, because Sam pleases me just fine in the bedroom. Not that it’s any of your fucking business.” She heads back to the booth and sits next to her boyfriend.

For the rest of the night, I swear she’s almost challenging me. She keeps openly rubbing Sam’s thigh, flirting with him, and trying to be overly flirty. He’s reacting as I’m sure most men attracted to women would be, but I know I’m right. I think she knows too and is trying to convince herself, because she keeps glancing over my way, almost as if to see if I’m buying what she’s putting out there. For the record, I’m definitely not buying it.

I spend most of the evening just watching her. Even if she’s flirting with Sam, I can’t help but notice these small things about her, like how she has one dimple that comes out when she smiles or how she has a little hitch to her laugh. I definitely want her. After we finish drinking, she leaves with her boyfriend and Peter and his girl leave and Danny shakes his head at me as we’re heading out. “You know, you don’t have to so openly go after one of my friend’s girlfriends.”

I shrug, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He rolls his eyes and we head back to my place to sleep off the drinks.

The next time I see her is purely by accident. London is massive, but somehow I end up at the same bar she’s at for a bachelorette party. I’ve had a pretty boring day and decide to head out for a drink on my own. I end up in one of the booths in the corner and I just happen to notice her as she’s walking to the bathroom. I don’t think she even notices me, but once my eyes are on her, I can’t get them off. I just watch her as she dances with her friends and I can hear her laugh, even across the bar.

I try not to be discreet, but it’s really hard for me to take my eyes off of her. She’s wearing this loosely flowing black dress that shows off her thighs wonderfully. I keep thinking about how great she’d feel in my lap. I’m lost in my thoughts of my hands wandering across her body when she happens to just catch my glance.

She’s almost taken aback as she heads over to me. She slides in the booth next to me, “Are you following me?” I laugh and take a drink of my beer, not answering her right away. “Just came out for a drink, you just happened to be here.”

She laughs, “Might’ve just come for a drink, but the way you were staring at me, looks like you were trying to get a show too.” I smirk. So she noticed me watching her, huh? “I mean, if you’re offering, I’d love one.” I lick my lips and let my eyes fall to her thighs, loving how they look on the seat next to me. She’s sitting right next to me and I can feel the heat radiating off her body and I wish I could feel it a bit closer.

I trail my gaze back up her body to see her giving me a look. “I feel like I should charge you for that.” I shrug, “What you want? Another drink? I got a tab open, go get whatever you want.”

She gets a big smile and her eyes darken as she slides out of the booth, “I think I will, thanks.” I watch her head to the bar, hoping she comes back afterwards. She turns around and I see her with quite a few drinks. She makes eye contact with me as she takes them all to the bachelorette party and suddenly the whole table turns and gives me a cheers. I smile back and raise my glass. She thinks she’s clever, but it’s not like i can’t afford it.

I make eye contact with her as everyone starts to sip at their drinks and it’s like me playing along gets her angrier. I can tell that I’ve got her. She’s definitely playing with me just as much as I am with her.

I enjoy my beer and decide to stop watching her. If I know her like I think I do, it’ll just piss her off more. Sure enough, as the night winds down, she heads back over to my booth. “Thanks for the drinks. The girls enjoyed it.” I can tell she’s trying to mess with me. I shrug, “Happy to help. Hopefully she has a great marriage!”

Hannah’s smile falters, “Yeah…” I smile, “Wanna get out of here?” She crosses her arms and gives me a look, “I’m with Sam, I’m not going home with you.”

She says it so convincingly, but I can tell that she was enjoying being watched earlier and having my eyes on her and only her. I shrug, “Alright then. I’ll just pay my tab and go.” I head to the bar to sign off on my card. Turns out she ordered a few rounds of drinks for her friends. As I put my card back in my wallet, she heads back over to me. “So that’s it? You watched me all night just to leave?”

I smirk and move closer to her. She takes a step back and I smile, “Look, you know how I feel about you. But I’m not going to sit here and beg you. If you want me to give you the best night of your life, I’m here. If you don’t, I’m sure I can easily find someone else.”

Her eyes darken and she bites her lip. “Best night of my life, huh? And what does that entail…?” I smirk, “Why don’t you let me show you?”

I can tell she’s on the fence and I’m not going to push. I know she wants me and I’m going to make sure she knows she wants me too. She finally nods, “Should we take this back to my place?”

I have us a cab almost immediately and she gives directions to her place. I have to admit, it’s kind of hot to be invited to her place instead of coming back to mine. I rub her thigh the entire ride back, feeling a bit more bold now that I know she’s interested. I see her biting her lip the entire time and we can’t get to her place fast enough.

The cab drops us off and she’s fumbling with her keys trying to unlock the door. I am situated behind her, my arms wrapped around her waist and my hands working their way up her too short dress. She leans back into me and giggles, “You gotta wait until we’re inside.”

I smirk and kiss her, moving my hands to her keys to help her open the door. She tosses her keys into a bowl and turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. “So… what’s the first thing you’re going to do to “give me the best night of my life”?”

“Well, I was thinking of starting by finally getting my hands up your dress. God, I’ve been wanting to tear it off of you all night.” Hannah bats her eyelashes at me, “This ole thing?” God, she knows what she does to me. I run my hands up her thighs, going for that tiny string of fabric standing between me and what I really want. But, my hands come up short. I have to admit, that shocks me a little. “A-Are you not wearing underwear?”

It’s her turn to smirk as she pulls away from me, “Surprised? I didn’t want the panty lines.” She jokes as she turns around, letting her dress fly up just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her perky little ass. I’m basically salivating over her, “God, I want you.” I tell her, crashing my lips into hers. I’m tired of these games, I need her.

She pulls away from me and I pick her up. She’s surprisingly light. She squeals a bit, “Put me down!” I laugh and sit on her couch, throwing one of her legs over my shoulder and pulling her hips down to my face. The gasp that comes out of her mouth is almost enough to make me cum right there.

I tease her a bit, kissing and biting and sucking at the inside of her thighs. She groans and bucks her hips against my mouth, trying to get me to move my tongue to her clit. I grab her hips tightly, “Patience…” I go slow and I can tell that it’s antagonizing for her.

I work my way up her thighs and I take a second to admire her from this angle. Her pussy is almost glistening for me. I rub my thumb around her clit, causing her to give me another small moan. I decide to finally give her what she wants and start sucking on her clit. She gasps and pushes her hips into my face, causing my tongue to enter her further.

I grab her bum and steady her as I suck on her until she starts shaking against my lips. She’s so close and I start running my finger along her asshole, which causes her to let out a loud grunt as she cums all over my face. She squirted a little and it got on my chin, which is definitely not the worst thing I’ve had dripping down my face. She leans against me, her hands holding my hair as she tries to catch her breath.

Unfortunately for her, I told her that this would be the best time of her life and I’m not about to let her catch her breath. I take a quick lick of her cunt before laying her back on the couch and going right back to sucking on her clit. “Niall…” She moans my name at last and I can tell that she’s a bit confused at me still going, but I’m not about to let her come down now. I can tell she’s extra sensitive as she starts moaning and her breathing gets heavier pretty quickly.

I’m feeling extra confident now and I’m counting her orgasms as they happen. Two happens pretty quickly and three is a strong one. It’s not until her fourth one that she’s literally grabbing my hair and begging me to stop.

I smirk and my mouth finally parts from her throbbing clit. It’s had a nice workout today and when I come up to look at her, I can tell she’s exhausted. “God… you weren’t kidding about making it great, were you?” She asks through her labored breaths.

I smirk, “I like to give the people what they want.” Her eyes darken as she sits up, “Well, I want to taste you now.” Her hands reach for my belt and I grab them to stop her. “I don’t know… I don’t think you really want it.”

She looks up at me surprised, “Excuse you?” I repeat myself, “I don’t think you REALLY want to taste me… I think you have to prove it to me.”

“Prove it to you?” She repeats, looking a bit confused. I nod, “Beg me.” She runs her hand down my jeans and I know she can feel my erection, struggling to be free from my pants. “Don’t think he needs me to beg.”

I smirk, “He listens to me, not the other way around. Beg or you won’t get to have my large cock in your mouth.” She looks up at me and groans, “God, Niall. Please let me have you. Let me put your dick in my mouth and suck on you until you’re screaming my name.”

I move my hands away from hers and let her undo my belt. My pants come off quickly and I’m definitely ready for what she has in store. She licks her lips before putting them gently to my tip. I groan. I can tell she’s trying to tease me, but I’m not in the mood. “You begged for it, take it.” I tell her, taking her hair in my hand and guiding my cock further into her mouth. I feel it hit the back of her throat and let out a loud moan. God, she feels incredible. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and I can tell, even with my dick in her mouth, that she’s smirking. She grabs my base and gives me a few light tugs as she pulls me as deep in her mouth as I can go.

I start grinding against her, needing the warmth from her mouth. She curls her tongue around my girth, making it hard for me to hold on. “Oh fuck.” I exclaim as I come into her mouth. She guides me through my orgasm before licking up every last drop from my dick before placing a small kiss to my tip, “You didn’t scream my name.”

I smirk and pull her up to my lips to give her a kiss. “Next time?” I can tell she’s a bit surprised at me offering a next time but she nods. “Maybe next time we can do more than just oral.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” I tell her. We head to her room. I’m too spent to head home so I’m just going to stay at her place.

She grabs me some pillows. “So… what is this?” She asks hesitantly. I shrug, “We’ll call it whatever you like. If you want to just call me up whenever you need someone to satisfy you, that’s fine with me. Or if you can’t sleep, I’ll gladly be your goodnight.” I smirk, “it definitely was a good night for me, I’m exhausted. Also might have a bit of lockjaw, might need to get that checked out.” She rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me, “god, please stop talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up and Hannah’s not here. That’s strange, this is her place. If she snuck out and left me in her house alone, I’ll really have to talk to her about safety measures.

I head out of her bedroom and catch a whiff of something that smells incredible. “God, are you making me breakfast?” I ask as I come into the kitchen. She’s in some sweats and a tee and I kiss her shoulder, which causes her to jump. “God, Niall, you scared me.” She says, backing away from me. “And no, I’m making me breakfast. You’re free to pick something up on your way home.” She looks at the counter and I notice she won’t look at me.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” I try, but she turns around and her brown eyes are icy, but still won’t meet mine. “no, Niall. Last night was a mistake, I’m not cooking you breakfast. Just leave, please.”

I shrug, “fine, I’ll leave. But you know as well as I do that last night was incredible and, if you recall, you didn’t even get to feel me inside of you. If you change your mind, I’ll leave my number.” I write it down for her, toss on my clothes and head home. I don’t know why she’s being so standoffish, she was basically begging me for it last night.

A week goes by and I don’t hear from Hannah. I honestly think she did see it as a mistake and want nothing to do with me. But then, Danny invites me out again with his friends. I haven’t told him what happened with Hannah and I, not that I think it matters, so I agree to go out with them and I’m the last one at the pub. I see Hannah’s eyes widen as I walk in and she definitely looks my body up and down. She tries to be subtle, but I catch her looking and when her eyes meet mine, I know she wants me.

Her eyes follow me all the way to the table, where I smile and give Danny a big hug and thank him for inviting me out. I give everyone a handshake and tell them it’s nice to see them again. When I shake Hannah’s hand, I swear there’s electricity where our hands meet.

“Nice to see you again,” I tell her nonchalantly. I grab a pint and sit down in the booth with my friends, where Danny’s telling us all about this girl from work who has been hitting on him nonstop and won’t take the hint that he’s not interested.

Sam and Peter start laughing and trying to guess who it is. Ophelia is on her phone, seeming not to care about the discussion at hand but Hannah is staring straight at me. I catch her eye and smile at her. She looks somehow even hotter tonight, wearing this low cut number. All I can think about is how I didn’t get to appreciate her breasts last time.

Things are starting to get a little heated downstairs from thinking about what happened last time, so I head to the bathroom to adjust myself. I really can’t think about these type of things in public or I’ll end up having people pouring over these pictures for the rest of my life. I calm down and wash my hands. When I open the door, Hannah is stood there and I have to admit, she surprised me.

She doesn’t waste any time and kisses me, pushing me back into the bathroom. I shut the door and push her up against it before pulling her shirt down and sucking on her nipple. She moans and grabs my hair. “Fuck, Niall.” I smirk and look up at her, “I was starting to think you weren’t gonna call.”

“Didn’t want to,” she admits, “but fuck, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then tonight, you showing up here looking like that… I just can’t help myself.”

I smirk, glad she has trouble resisting me like I do her. “Your place tonight? After drinks.” She nods, not even pretending anymore that she doesn’t want this. She pulls her shirt back up, “I’ll text you when you can come.” She heads back out to the table and I wash my hands and give myself a few more moments before heading back out myself.

I can’t stop thinking the entire night how utterly hot it is that she’s sitting across the table from me with her boyfriend, joking around with him, yet she’s still choosing me tonight. I kind of want to just head out early, but I know there’s no reason to do so until she leaves.

After the longest hour of my life, she tells Sam that she’s feeling a bit tired. She tells him he can stay and she’ll just grab a taxi. I’m so impatient, knowing I can’t just run out after her. I get a text almost 45 minutes later that she’s ready for me and so I say my goodbyes, telling them that it was nice seeing them before heading straight over to her place.

I knock on her door and she answers in a long see through robe, with some matching black underwear underneath. “Oh fuck.” She smirks and I can tell she takes pleasure in getting me this hot.

“I’m really, really glad you texted….” I tell her, planting kisses on her neck. She’s already moaning, running her fingers through my hair as I continue, “I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

“Yeah?” Hannah asks, cocking her head to the side. “What about?”

I smirk, “well, I keep thinking about how good it felt to have your firm thighs around my head shaking as I gave you the best orgasm of your life.”

Hannah looks up at me and smiles, “you think that was the best orgasm of my life? You sure are confident huh?” I shrug, “figured one of the four I gave you must’ve been.”

Her face turns red, she’s actually blushing. I smile and take her hand, pulling her over to the couch. I sit down and pull her on my lap and kiss her softly. She pulls away a bit and I can tell she’s trying to regain control of this. She wants to be the dominant one, but I just want her.

I run my fingers up her thighs and she shivers under my touch. I kiss down to her collarbone and she responds by grinding into me. I groan, “fuck that feels good.”

Hannah stops and looks into my eyes before a mischievous smile crosses her face and she grinds into me again, harder. I throw my head back to groan, but she quiets me by shoving her breasts in my face. I kiss alongside the fabric of her bra before pulling it down to expose her.

The entire time, she’s grinding against my trousers. A wet spot is starting to appear on them but I’m honestly not sure if it’s some of my precum or hers.

I go to unbutton my pants and she takes my hands, “not so fast.” She nibbles at my ear and takes hold of my hands, “love to see you cum for me without the direct contact.”

Shit. She’s trying to make me cum in my pants. “Said I wanted to get in you, but you had other plans.” Hannah smirks and I see her eyes scan my face before she kisses me, “plenty of time for that.”

She reaches behind her and her bra is off in one swift motion. Her perky breasts are in my face as she starts to ride me. The friction between us is almost too much. I grab her bum to help her pick up the pace as I try to get as much friction as I can. I can feel how wet she is through her panties and it doesn’t take long before it’s too much for me and I end up cumming right in my pants. “Fuck…” I whisper as I come down from my high. I hold Hannah to me as she slows her pace to match mine.

“You’re incredible…” I tell her, kissing her neck again. “Although I can tell you didn’t get to finish… maybe we should change that.” I lean her back on the couch and suck on her nipple. I move her panties to the side and slowly insert a finger into her. She bucks her hips to meet me as she moans, “Niall, please.”

“I love watching you come undone beneath me,” I tell her, picking up the pace with my fingers, trying to find that spot to bring her over the edge. I can tell she’s close because her dark eyes roll back in her head and she keeps grinding against my hand. She finally screams out, “there, right there.” I continue to hit that spot as I feel her tighten around my hands and she throws her head back and lets out a whimper as she finally hits her orgasm. I pull my fingers out of her and lick them before bringing them to her mouth, “taste yourself.” Hannah seems surprised but takes my fingers in her mouth and gives a tiny suck. I smirk, “good yeah? Now you’ll understand why I need to have the rest.” I get down between her legs and pull her underwear to the side again and lick up every part of her I can.

When I finish, I place a kiss on her tummy before kissing her lips. “That was hot. But I definitely need to change out of these pants. Things are a bit sticky, yeah?”

She looks at me and nods and I pull my clothes off and help her out of her underwear as well. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom and lay on the bed next to her.

“So, is tonight a mistake too?” I ask her, wanting to know what this is and what to expect. I’d rather know now if she plans on kicking me out tomorrow.

Hannah sighs and turns to me. Her eyes are bright in the darkened room. “I can’t stop thinking about you either,” she admits, “and you’re only in town for what? 2 more weeks? Might as well have 2 weeks of mistakes then just move on.”

I nod, completely ok with that. The whole relationship on tour thing never works out anyway. “Perfect with me.” I pull her into me, “you’re definitely enough to keep me preoccupied for the next few weeks.”

The rest of my time at home is mostly spent with Hannah. I spend almost every night at her place. I know she’s still with Sam, but I get such satisfaction over her telling him she’s busy when we’re together. It’s like she’s choosing me, which I can understand because our sex is magical. There’s something about our chemistry that’s unlike anyone else I’ve ever had.

Before I know it, I’m all packed up for tour to start again. Hannah comes over to my place for my last night and I cook dinner for us. “Gotta admit, I’ll really miss you,” I tell her, my arm wrapped around her shoulder as I stir the beef, waiting for it to brown.

“I’ll miss you too,” she tells me while biting her lip. It’s a nervous habit of hers and I’ve seen it a lot these past few weeks. The first couple times when I got her naked, when she lets me take control of our activities, or when Sam called while I was over and she had to come up with an excuse on the spot.

I kiss her forehead as I finish up our dinner and plate it. She seems lost in thought and I smile, “you can talk to me, you know? You don’t have to keep things from me…” I don’t know why I care, this is ending today after all. But I do.

She shakes her head and reaches for her plate, “nothing to talk about.” She smiles and sits on my couch as we eat.

The entire night, I can tell something’s off with her. She seems distant in a way I haven’t sensed from her before. I don’t bring it up again, since I assume she’ll give me the same answer. Part of me is wishing it’s because she’s upset this is ending, but that might just be a hope, because I think I’ve started liking her as more than a few weeks of mistakes.

The next morning, I kiss her goodbye and grab my stuff. I figure this is the end of our relationship and that she’ll never contact me again and go back to Sam. I try not to let it bother me. After all, I’ve known the entire time this is what would happen. But it’s hard to say goodbye when I think about everything we could be.


End file.
